galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Fist Demon Rageku
Sea Fist Demon Rageku appeared in 2007 TV series called Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Sea Fist Demon Rageku (海の拳魔ラゲク Umi no Kenma Rageku) is a grand mistress of the Confrontation Beast Jelly-Fist (臨獣ジェリー拳''Rinjū Jerīken''). Her style allows its user to let opponents' physical attacks pass right through, neutralizing them and her training is based on jealousy and envy, targeting Master Sha-Fu, whom she refers to as "Darling" (ダーリン Dārin) as he spurred her romantic feelings for him in the past. She addresses other people of lower status using the informal "-chan" (ちゃん''chan'') suffix, as opposed to "-san" (さん san). Rageku is the second of the Fist Demons to be revived, with Mele's help, buried at the bottom of the deep-sea beyond light and sound. She instructs both Rio and Mele, teaching them to use their envy to become much more powerful. Both she and Kata intended to celebrate their student's victory over the Gekirangers' defeat by destroying the city, until they sensed Rio's defeat by Super GekiRed. Rageku vainly pleaded with the enraged Rio not to revive Maku, who beats her and Kata up after his rebirth. During the Beast Origin Village incident, Rageku uses her power to send the Gekirangers, Rio, and Mele back into the Edo era before incinerating the area in an attempt to destroy SaiDain. She later battled GekiChopper and was nearly killed by him after he managed to overcome her defenses. Though she evaded death at the hands of the Gekirangers, she is eventually murdered by Long as Maku battles the Gekirangers; turned into a puddle of her former self upon realizing Long's true nature as he takes her broken staff as proof of her demise. Her Confrontation Ki is transferred to Retsu by Rio, who utilizes it to merge her style with his own, unifying the two schools. However, she was revived in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, as a member of Dai-Zangyack. She is seen with Armadillo Orphnoch fighting Kamen Rider V3 in the first aerial attack scene, briefly seen fighting Bouken Black and ShinkenRed in the second aerial attack scene, and was last seen fighting the Kamen Rider Den-Os and Gekirangers. Rageku was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time, with Rageku attacking Yellow Buster. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. Rageku was engaged by Shinken Pink, allowing Yellow Buster to summon her Buster Machine. Beating the monsters back, the Sentai and Riders lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Powers and Abilities The Jelly-Fist Ringi were performed by Rageku and they are: * Net Seal Seizing (羅封掌握 Rabū Shōaku):A Rinki-sealing poison that works by forcibly drawing Rinki from the user's body, transforming the Rinki into a reactive poison. Tends to be fatal if the victim has large amounts of Rinki. * Time-Split Slash (時裂斬 Jiretsuzan): This Ringi allows the user to show other persons events in the past. * Time-Split Wave (時裂波 Jireppa): Secret Ringi that sends the opponent back in past times. See Also * Jellica Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sea Creatures Category:Jellyfish Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Naoko Kouda Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe